


【jaydick無差清水】親愛的，是個男孩

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 看了幾張來自YJ306截圖的腦洞，應基友要求試著寫寫看梗概 : 當一切塵埃落地後，迪克發現有不速之客闖入家中，留下一包"驚喜"CP包含 : 212，超蝙，以及薛定顎的KT





	1. Chapter 1

煩人的事總如潮水般，一波接一波出現。

先從瑪科維亞超能人(meta-human)事件，後來不意外牽扯上光明會......以及刺客聯盟。反派一波接一波噴湧而出，地球到現在都還沒完蛋可真是上天保佑。

即便身為二十出頭的警界新星，作為蝙蝠嫡傳弟子，夜翼偶爾也是會感到疲憊，或許還有那麼一些厭世。

這也導致了格雷森警官在休完難得的"長假"之後，仍以一副無精打采的神情回歸警局。

蔫巴巴的樣子連同事們都不忍直視。

 

咖啡或許有些幫助，來點新口味的麥片聽上去也不錯，但沒有什麼能比，某天回家後發現客廳多了一包會蠕動的白色物體，掀開來發現是個不到一歲的男孩還要令人精神振奮了。

振奮到脫口而出 : "操他媽的蝙蝠俠 ! (FUCK BATMAN !)"

 

長期的義警訓練使夜翼還記得立即偵查當下場景。

寶寶看上去生命徵象穩定，微微股起的腹部顯示剛進食沒多久，領巾上一點吐奶的痕跡證明了照顧者有記得餵食後輕拍至打嗝，是個有照顧新生兒經驗的傢伙。

周圍沒有其餘遺留物品，一張打印著"D"的紙條被塞在布包底下(寶寶的名字 ? 還是指的是自己 ? )，門窗看起來沒有被破壞過的痕跡，那些被亂丟在四周的雜物甚至有被稍稍清理過的跡象。

搞啥啊 ? 還附贈一隻寶寶的田螺姑娘 ? 

即使大戰過外星人，拯救過無數次地球，迪克格雷森，布魯海文的新好青年，仍寧願相信這一切不過是太累產生的幻覺。

 

此時，像是感應到什麼一般，夜翼飛快抬頭望向通往臥室的門。

有些地方不對勁。

那傢伙還在這 ! 

 

他無聲無息的移動到門邊，以那層薄薄的木板掩護自己，準備先敵手一步壓制對方。

微微的血腥味傳來，床邊半坐臥著一個人影。

槍口對準自己，帶著紅面罩的青年一手摀住腹部仍持續出血的傷口，嘶啞的說道 :

 

"格雷森。"

 

"傑......"

 

夜翼來不及為與死而復生的弟弟重逢留下感動的淚水，一發子彈從耳邊呼嘯而過，紮紮實實打穿了那扇弱不禁風的門板。

 

操他媽的蝙蝠俠。

 

抱歉了布魯斯，並不是說有人想搶藍大個的位置，但這情況真有夠操蛋。

迪克果斷給眼前強撐著清醒的青年一發麻醉劑，溫情什麼的，待會再說。

年輕警官心累的抹一把臉。

現下蝙蝠俠這邊反倒成了問題，誰也不知道在此種情況下相見，黑暗騎士和曾經的羅賓會不會拚個你死我活。

提姆那邊也是無解狀態。

對了，客廳還有隻來路不明的寶寶。

 

迪克忽然想念起剛成立少年正義聯盟的日子，有隊友們在身邊，自己從未孤身一人奮戰。

而且他們也很好的扶養(?)了康納。

呃，雖然看上去像是蝙蝠俠養大了所有人。

該死，問題又繞回B身上。

 

初代羅賓邊替傑森處理傷口，邊胡思亂想著，覺得自己都要愁禿了。

此時，被遺忘許久的寶寶很盡責地將劇情拉回軌道。

客廳裡傳來陣陣嚎啕哭聲。

 

迪克格雷森果斷撥打了偉恩大宅的電話。

 

"喂，阿福嗎 ? 是我，迪克。"

"那個......我手邊剛好有隻不滿一歲的嬰兒，有興趣嗎 ? "

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是個大少與桶一起養米的故事。  
> 作者要趁面試前多做好事積功德，包括成為神燈小精靈和填坑www


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者終於看完306啦~為12同框灑花www

最終迪克還是決定回偉恩大宅一趟，畢竟在養育嬰兒這方面，阿福仍是他所認識之人當中的頂尖強者。

別跟他談羅伊。他受夠了那群哈柏。

更何況，照目前情況看來，短時間內B大部分心血都會花在善後光明會和暗影聯盟捅出的簍子上，要在哥譚見到蝙蝠俠的機率即將創下史上新低。

提姆想必也不會太常在家。這個安靜聰穎的小弟弟似乎在布魯斯一手企畫的"局外者"組織中扮演著極重要的角色。

而凱特向來對義警以外的事物興致缺缺。

芭芭拉......好吧，他倆目前的關係仍有些......尷尬。說真的，自己真應該好好學學B是怎麼和那些前女友"友好相處"，至少表面上。

 

夜翼不會承認，自己只是有些想念老管家的獨門料理。

 

久違的偉恩大宅，近期少了主人身影而有些落寞。

幸好兩隻離巢已久的鳥兒再度回歸。還附贈了隻小小鳥。

 

一手扛著弟弟，一手抱著寶寶顯然不是什麼太英明神勇的回歸形象。

感謝阿福的友情接送。

去掉那個"格雷森少爺沒想到您竟然比布魯斯老爺還早搞出條人命"的犀利眼神，一切都很美好。

 

"聽我說阿福......"

"格雷森少爺，您這是去搶劫別人家的保鑣和孩子了嗎 ? "

迪克只得默默將昏迷少年臉上的血汙與面具除去，承受著老管家比蝙蝠俠更嚴峻的目光。

"老天在上......傑森少爺。"

 

"也許......我們可以先不要告訴B ? " 

迪克的表情跟小時候想到了某些布魯斯決不會喜歡的點子時一模一樣，而蝙蝠俠確實也不會贊同這個天真的想法。

在確認生命跡象穩定，主要臟器無大礙後，傑森正沉沉的在自己以前的床鋪上休息。

夜翼和年邁的長者則看顧著暫時被安置在書房，那位來路不明的寶寶，討論後續處理。

"布魯斯老爺知道這件事嗎 ? "

"關於傑森其實沒死成還被奧古洗腦利用 ? " 提到失而復得的弟弟，迪克聲音仍然有些沙啞。

他深吸了口氣。

"我相信，B應該或多或少有感覺到，甚至早在無預警退出聯盟前。"

"暗影聯盟和光明會的潰敗並非一蹴可幾。"

 

"那為何不願讓老爺知道傑森少爺的回歸 ? "

"我不知道......也許B還沒準備好...也許連我自己都......"

老者安撫的握緊眼前孩子的手-無論迪克抑或傑森，無論是否早已長大成人，他們在阿福心中永遠是偉恩家的小少爺-說道 :

"我很高興你們在這。"

歡迎回家，老管家說著。

 

"所以這孩子屬於傑森少爺 ? "

"......難說呢，阿福。"

 

兩人看著眼前即將又要哇哇大哭的嬰兒，尋思這看起來意外眼熟的面孔究竟是像誰。

 

 

一陣腳步聲自書房門口傳來，因大量失血仍有些臉色蒼白的少年緩緩走向搖籃。

"達米安。"

他說。

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

尚未從失血過多中恢復的少年搖搖擺擺走向被眾人圍繞的襁褓，無視青年與老者驚訝的眼神，溫柔抱起嬰孩，幾乎是本能般的唱念著搖籃曲安撫寶寶。

那是來自陌生東方世界的語言，詰屈聱牙的唱腔卻在少年輕柔的嗓音中化為安撫人心的力量。

"杰......"

直到迪克開口，男孩才恍若驚醒般，警覺的望向四周。

 

或許被暗影聯盟攪亂的腦子裡仍殘存著早年回憶，祖母綠眼眸中浮現絲絲熟悉的情感。對上老管家十年如一日的慈愛表情時，任誰都可以看出少年刺客心底的動搖。

"歡迎回家，杰森少爺。"

 

像是馴養野生動物般，迪克示好的拿起一旁放涼至適溫的奶瓶，緩緩接近警戒著自己的少年。

他示範著喝了幾口嬰兒奶粉-老天，那味道真心噁-隨後將奶瓶放到離對方約一公尺的地板上，用上最輕柔的，像人們對寶寶說話時會帶上的"那種"腔調，對失而復得的弟弟說道 : 

"沒關係的，杰，這裡是你的家，我們都是你的家人。"

"來嘛，小杰鳥，這是給寶寶的奶奶。你也不希望小傢伙餓到，不是嗎 ? "

 

綠色眼睛在兩位年長人士之間游移，此時嬰兒倒是恰逢其時的哭了起來，讓少年不得不拾起眼前能拯救眾人耳朵的奶瓶，以極其熟練的手法，瞬間塞入寶寶口中。

所有人都鬆了口氣。

 

暫時擺脫注意焦點的少年又神不知鬼不覺消失在莊園某個角落。

迪克和阿福倒也不是那麼擔憂，畢竟二樓偏旁的那扇門裡時不時會傳出少年低啞的歌聲，擺在門口的食物也都有確實被消耗著。

情況倒是有點像杰森剛到偉恩莊園的那時候。

馴養野貓必須有耐心，而想讓一隻身心靈皆嚴重損傷的小傢伙重回家庭懷抱更是不容易。

 

夜翼有些擔憂，他無法在哥譚久留。畢竟布魯海文與聯盟的工作都還等著自己。

至多，兩周的時間，迪克格雷森無論再不捨都得回到原先軌道。

 

他開始試著給杰森帶些書本。

儘管少年原先的房裡已有不少深受喜愛的經典名著，但那些大部頭的傢伙不可能全數塞進男孩房裡，要是杰森對他們有興趣的話只得走出自己的巢，或者，讓另一隻鳥兒飛進去。

從一開始待不了十分鐘就會被少年惡聲惡氣得趕走，英勇無畏的迪基鳥在第一個周末來臨之時，終於可以坐在離床五公尺的椅子上觀賞弟弟一杓杓餵達米安糊狀副食品。

那東西吃起來不比嬰兒奶粉好到哪去，迪克很慶幸自己兩歲以前的記憶並不那麼清晰。

 

達米安，天降一般，身分不明的嬰孩名叫達米安。

恐怕唯有當傑森願意開口時，他們才有機會知曉寶寶的來歷。

畢竟現下除了杰森，沒人能夠碰小傢伙一根寒毛。

 

是說，雖然嬰兒的輪廓還沒長開，迪克總覺得寶寶看起來有些面熟。

幸好下周布魯斯即將結束遠東任務返家，也許蝙蝠俠會有些想法。

夜翼輕哼著歌，端著一碟蘋果泥和幾本書，朝向少年的房間走去。

難得黑夜裡，零星的有光閃鑠。

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剛好另一篇文裡的大米也即將作為重要角色登場  
> 作者真心親媽(x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有超蝙迷你玩具車

正當迪克覺得傑森與家裡關係總算漸漸好轉-至少如今，三餐裡有兩餐，少年願意離開房間進食，偶而還會帶著達米安去書房晃晃，邊哄寶寶邊挖掘著有興趣的新書-令人頭疼的另一號人物回來了。

並不是說夜翼有多不信任蝙蝠俠的處理能力，只是當面對至親至愛之人時，布魯斯的表現大概不會比八歲小孩要好多少。

儘管蝙蝠俠大概老早就通過各式監聽監視設備得知家裡多了兩位常駐客人。

 

迪克有試著和傑森談過關於偉恩宅的主人，以及街頭小子是怎麼成為哥譚首富養子的故事。

但對方似乎也對布魯斯偉恩這個名字有點感冒，下撇的嘴角和起身走人的姿態已能說明一切。

有打預防針總歸會好些的，對吧 ? 初代羅賓樂觀地想著。

年輕義警不是沒有想過找其他熟識傑森的少年英雄們來陪伴他，但先不談作為羅賓時期孤僻的性格確實沒能給少年帶來多少好友，難得與他相熟的隊友們幾乎都不太可能來到哥譚。

要嘛過早的為正義犧牲，要嘛遠在地球另一端，早已有了屬於自己的另一段人生。

他們這一代的年輕義警似乎都有著比自己還要艱苦的命運。

 

迪克嘆了口氣，隨手撥亂少年柔軟好摸的頭髮。

除開一記嫌棄的眼神，傑森倒是沒說什麼，甚至朝寶寶努努嘴，意示對方喝奶的時間到了。

"你不想來喂達米安嗎 ? 小傑鳥 ? 樓下還有阿福做的點心呢。"

"別煩我。" 少年冷冷答道。看來不把手上書籍看到一個段落不罷休。

唉，真不知道前幾天還跟寶寶沒日沒夜黏在一起的傢伙上哪去了。

迪克突然有點懷念少年正義聯盟剛成立的日子。

身為最年幼的雖然有很多不便，但被大家寵著的日子確實也相當不錯。

 

他看了眼正在吐口水泡泡的達米安，搔搔寶寶還有些扁塌的鼻子，有點好笑地想著 : 

"等你長大，布魯斯搞不好都老到打不動籃球啦。"

 

 

一開始就活在背景裡狂刷存在感的偉恩家主總算在某個月黑風高的午夜回到家鄉。

是的，布魯斯偉恩真心沒有覺得耳朵癢，儘管大家總是在背後吐槽他。

倒是某人很久沒做，胯下有些癢了。

 

"別這樣，克拉克，會被看到的......"

"現在可是凌晨三點，不會有人啦。"

剛在蝙蝠洞匆匆沖了個澡的偉恩家主只凌亂披件浴袍就被半抱半扛著上樓，任男友隨腳踢開某間房門，兩位迫不及待的成年人沒能忍到臥室就搞了起來。

布魯斯整個胸膛都被熱情的氪星人弄得黏答答紅通通的，不停相互磨蹭的胯下也催促著對方趕緊脫掉那礙眼的緊身衣，眼看著克拉克即將將一根手指伸進自己體內......

 

幼兒響亮的啼哭聲自角落傳出。

 

啪的一聲，超人以超級速度打開燈光，尷尬的八目相對。

幸好小鎮男孩有記得先把兩人衣服穿好。在拿出氪石前，布魯斯想著。

 

"傑森。" 仍然有些臉紅氣促的偉恩家主以最嚴正的聲調開口說道。

"你要解釋一下那孩子的來歷嗎 ? "

 

達米安絲毫不給面子，繼續嚎啕大哭。

克拉克突然有些理解，很久以前曾聽過，新生兒是臥房情趣最大殺手的這個說法。

在可預見的未來裡，自己是別想睡蝙蝠俠了。

超人以肉眼可見的速度枯萎著。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傑森 : 你們這群骯髒的大人。
> 
> 開學前最後一更，作者決定先解決這篇。  
> 是說開學後可能會更得比較規律就是了(笑


	5. Chapter 5

當你和男友剛要做-愛做的事卻被打斷，還發現自己喜當爹時，心底作何感想 ? 

 

"FUCK BATMAN." 

布魯斯偉恩直接爆粗。

很可惜雖然超人也這麼想，但他不能說出來。

 

有時蝙蝠洞的儀器性能太高效也是挺困擾的。

 

 

讓我們把時間倒回半小時前。

 

即便臉上還泛著潮紅，世界最佳偵探花不到五秒鐘便理解了現況。

 

不知怎地竟然沒死抑或復活總之活生生站在自己眼前的二代羅賓，以及男孩手裡來歷不明的嬰孩，顯然就是打攪小別勝新婚兩人的罪魁禍首。

布魯斯(假裝)冷靜地朝傑森點點頭，然後被身旁人用手肘捅了一下腰側。

"快去抱抱他啊。" 超人用自以為大家都聽不到的氣音小聲說著。

 

於是眾人-阿福和迪克早在事件發生的幾秒後出現於書房一隅，並露出不贊同的眼神-目睹了溫腥的父子重逢戲碼，並擦去眼角薛定俄式存在的淚水。

嬰兒哭聲再度不負眾望地打破這幾乎可寫進偉恩家歷史的一刻。

布魯斯稍微側開身，不著痕跡的對孩子皺了皺眉。

"傑森......這是 ? "

幾個可怕的想法逐漸浮上心頭。雖然木已成舟，但布魯西寶貝還不想那麼早當少年阿公。

 

"蝙蝠之子。" 

"達米安 ‧ 奧古 ‧ 偉恩。"

從未對嬰兒身世吐露一詞半語的二代羅賓首度開口，果真震驚全場。

由於蝙蝠們的高效，以及自帶外星科技的儀器們，不到幾分鐘便已完成孩子和在場所有人的親緣鑑定。

有百分之九九點九的機率是布魯斯 ‧ 偉恩的孩子。

 

蝙蝠俠覺得一定是開啟的方式不對。他揉了揉臉。

"仔細一瞧，這孩子確實有幾分像您小的時候，老爺。" 阿福補槍。

"看來迷你布魯斯不太想要個弟弟妹妹呢。" 迪克再插把刀。

 

宇宙暖男克拉克握緊-精神上-遭逢巨變(?)的男友的手。

雖然他想說的其實是 : 哈，你也有這一天。

為了氪星末裔的性福著想，克拉克選擇安靜如雞。

 

這場鬧劇最終也沒能持續太久，蝙蝠俠交代仍在泰坦塔的現任羅賓持續追查刺客聯盟與暗影集團的下落，仔細看過傑森的體檢報告，確定無異常便交代大家各自去忙，晚餐結束後休息片刻便動身前往夜巡。

沒人願意深究傑森那段失去的記憶，也無人願意假想，假若二代羅賓憶起自己當初是如何被小丑折磨，是否好不容易穩定的心智又會再度崩潰。

如同懸崖邊搖搖欲墜的房子，一家人在裡頭歡慶團圓，假裝不是下一秒，這完美假象便會粉身碎骨。

 

當然，黑暗騎士自有計畫，無論是否令人贊同。

 

首先是堪比阿卡姆重刑犯等級的監控設備，不，遠比那還更高級。

蝙蝠俠直接用上了植入式晶片，隨時隨地監測著死而復生的二兒子。蝙蝠洞裡隨時有個程式不停記錄著傑森當下的生命徵象，以及衛星定位。

 

布魯斯也試著從心理上突破。他開始重複起傑森失蹤-從掌握二代羅賓回歸消息的那刻起，蝙蝠俠拒絕承認次子的死亡-前一年內所有他們曾一起做過的事。

他們一起看了無數次低俗廉價的恐怖電影，一起窩在沙發上吃爆米花，一起去看哥譚騎士隊比賽，一起打籃球。而有時，布魯斯僅僅在一旁看著，傑森幫忙阿福準備著料理或點心。

他們偶而會談起以前的時光，通常都是布魯斯講，傑森聽著。

蝙蝠俠努力從對方反應裡找出恢復記憶的蛛絲馬跡，卻仍一無所獲。

 

相較之下，達米安獲得的關注還遠不及這位無血緣關係的哥哥。

任誰都看得出，偉恩家主有些無法面對這突如其來的私生子。

即便克拉克毫不在乎，布魯斯仍因為過於大意陷入塔莉亞陷阱而感到自責。

他開始有些理解當初超人對超級小子的態度。突然碰出個兒子，另一半基因還是來自死敵，任誰都不會好受。

 

他不想承認，這位長得與自己無比相像，卻有著翠綠大眼的男孩，是自己的親生兒子。

感覺像是背叛了愛人，背叛那雙總是委與信任的藍眼睛。

 

與此同時，關於傑森的記憶仍毫無進展。

 

父子相認的半個月後，超人與蝙蝠俠代表聯盟，前往幾個光年外的星系參與談判。

偉恩大宅再度沉寂，蝙蝠的後裔們依舊隱藏於黑暗之中。

 

光所不及之處，有什麼......也伺機而動著。

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者努力填坑中www

杰森遲早要面對已毀壞過一次的人生。

所有人，包含迪克都清楚這個道理。但沒人想告訴狀況日益穩定的少年，在那段缺失的記憶裡，無辜的孩子究竟遭受了何等折磨。

況且，儘管不願相信這種可能，他們至今仍無法確定杰森突然的到來是帶著完全善意。

畢竟這中間有將近兩年的時間，對方徹底生活在奧古的洗腦之下。

 

迪克願意犧牲一切換回弟弟，但誰也不知道，從前那個愛笑，脾氣有些暴躁，但其實是個溫柔的好孩子的杰森，是否還存在在那個熟悉卻陌生的軀體之中。

表面上一切都安好，但有什麼於大宅和平的假象下暗潮洶湧。

 

他不能永遠留在大宅，布魯海文才是夜翼現在主要的活動區域，格雷森警官的假期也所剩不多。

是時候與杰森道別了。至於達米安，阿爾弗雷德知道該怎麼照顧偉恩家的孩子。

 

離開的前一夜，杰森卻罕見的沒有躲在房間或陪達米安玩。

迪克想了想，不出幾秒時間就在書房找到了幾乎快跟自己一樣高的少年。

 

"嗨，杰鳥。要是你喜歡的話，我想布魯斯會很樂意再把這裡的藏書量翻倍。畢竟我們家可是出了個小書蟲呢~"

"跟以前一樣的煩人啊，格雷森。"

迪克不免有些氣餒。雖說表面上想起了一些過往，但如今的杰森只願意以姓稱呼自己。

"別見外啊杰森，雖然大家都覺得那是傻名字，但我還是很歡迎自己弟弟在宅子裡大喊DICK的。"

無視少年咕噥著"才不是你弟弟"，偉恩家長子直接上前擼了一把亂糟糟的頭毛，並為其意外柔軟的觸感感到驚奇。

"好啦，不給你明天就要離開的大哥一個擁抱嗎 ? "

 

曾經的神奇男孩、黑暗騎士最初的搭檔並不容許拒絕，朝落坐在寬敞皮椅中少年狠狠的抱下去。

也許是無意的，兩人分開時杰森仍不停止掙扎，導致嘴角微微擦過彼此。

迪克愣了一下，卻也不放心上，權當作是某種有趣，未來可以拿來笑話弟弟的黑歷史。

始作俑者反倒異常的沉默。

 

"要好好照顧達米安喔，雖然我不說你也會。記得幫阿福分擔些家事，東牆那邊的灌木是時候該修了，你也知道老人家的體力沒那麼好。盡量別跟B吵架啊，雖然他有時真的蠻討打的......"

少年沒有理會兄長這一大串雞媽媽似的叮嚀，收拾了書本便默默離去。

如果迪克能看到對方表情的話，或許會為其中的害臊與憤怒感到吃驚。

可惜直到書房門轟一聲的關上為止，兩人都沒能再對上眼。

 

自那之後，格雷森警官的生活都還算平靜。夜翼偶而支援些泰坦相關的任務，卻很少再遠離大哥譚地區。

迪克幾乎每天都會打電話回莊園，無非是關心寶寶達米安有沒有好好吃飯，長牙的進度是不是有點異於常人，杰森又把自己關進房間了，而阿福通常會表示什麼都比不上年幼的布魯斯少爺。

 

一天夜裡，迪克偷偷的溜進莊園。他想給大家一個驚喜。

早已成年的初代羅賓輕巧的翻過窗台，房間內微亮的光線顯示杰森大概又抱著某本書窩在床上閱讀。

他無聲無息的進入房間，打算偷襲床上那陀鼓包。

"哈 ! 小杰鳥 ! 逮到你偷看書啦 ! "

迪克大聲笑著。

 

沒來得及開心太久，夜翼便發覺有什麼不對勁。

棉被底下空無一人，只有用衣服堆起來的假人形。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於親上啦(應該算吧XD


	7. Chapter 7

男孩支離破碎的軀體景象再度從眼前一閃而過。

夜翼焦急的直奔蝙蝠洞，那裏有所有家族成員的監控資訊，安裝在杰森身上那個應該還沒被發現才是......

剛走下樓梯便發覺有什麼不太對勁。

迪克如動物般精準的第六感告訴他蝙蝠洞裡不只自己一人。

 

啪。他及時擋掉了朝腦袋飛來的一支蝙蝠標。

"杰森 ? 你在做什......"

沒來得及講完整句話，左後側又襲來一拳，饒是已有多年義警經驗的夜翼因沒心理準備而差點挨上一下。

兩人如同再次見面的那天，大打出手，而迪克甚至搞不清楚原先逐漸好轉的弟弟出了甚麼毛病。

"停下 ! 我說住手 ! 小杰鳥你到底怎麼了 ? "

"別他媽那樣叫我 ! " 又是陰險的一腳。

夜翼不得不以一邊肩膀脫臼為代價，硬是壓制住了對方，將青年牢牢綑在蝙蝠洞的地板上。

 

迪克這才發現，對方臉上涕淚縱橫。即便如此，這個從以前便相當倔強的傢伙卻還緊咬著唇，一臉憤怒的瞪著自己。

"你們什麼也沒做。" 

"就算我死了，你們仍任由那個瘋子活著，繼續殘害哥譚。"

 

"你們什麼也沒做。" 杰森控訴著。

 

"不是這樣的......杰，你也知道B的規則..."

"規則。" 少年輕笑一聲。"該死的不殺規則。他就這麼喜歡陪那神經病玩些瘋狂遊戲，然後讓自己的兒子像蒼蠅般卑微的死去。"

"別再說了..." 夜翼無法直視兄弟滿是恨意的眼神。他何嘗不想這麼做，殺了小丑，替痛苦死去的男孩復仇。

"你知道我欣賞奧古哪點嗎 ? 哪怕也是和老蝙蝠不相上下的瘋子，奧古們果斷多了。膽敢傷害家人者，必死無疑。"

"杰森......" 迪克幾乎是哽咽著。

"現在，我的家人就只有那孩子。如果這裡不歡迎我們的話，不用你操心，此後便再也不見。"

青年早已趁夜翼沉浸在悲傷時掙脫捆住自身的繩索，他轉頭，毫不猶豫地離開。

 

不知哪來的衝動，可能心底明白如果就這樣放手，那個曾經帶著嘴角擦傷卻還桀傲不馴微笑的少年便再也不會回來。在一切蝙蝠家族的高傲與冷靜能轉動之前，迪克衝上去。

從背後狠狠抱住了他的小杰鳥。

 

 

"你永遠都會是我的家人。"

"如果不能留下來，那我就一起走吧。"

 

長大了不少了青年如今已與養兄差不多高。儘管稍微沒那麼壯實，看那瘦長的手腳未來應該還會成長，甚至有機會逼近蝙蝠俠的身材。

迪克疲憊的將前額靠上對方同樣汗濕的後頸，像不在乎野貓利爪的餵養人般用力摟緊了懷中嚇壞的小傢伙。

沒錯，無論眼前青年外表有了多大的變化，杰森在自己心中永遠是那副初來乍到的，炸毛的野生幼仔。

 

"哼，我怎麼能把蝙蝠爸爸最愛的兒子和他的親生子嗣同時拐走呢。" 

夜翼感受到懷中青年稍微放鬆的姿態，儘管語氣仍舊挑釁。

他欣喜的繞至對方身前，明亮的藍眼睛望進那潭碧綠深水中。

" B 這趟任務起碼要兩三個月才回的來，如果你實在不願繼續待在哥譚，待在偉恩莊園，我想布魯海文會是個好地方。"

"養孩子的好地方 ? " 杰森狐疑的看向滿嘴開火車的兄長。

 

"啊不用擔心的，有阿福的料理-偉恩貨運專供冷凍運輸是你的好選擇-還有你和我給予的，滿滿的愛，蝙蝠寶寶會順利長大的。"

迪克看上去很有自信的樣子。

 

杰森只擔心他們把孩子養死之後，塔莉亞會叫眼前這傢伙生一隻還她。

 

如果是迪克的寶寶......青年腦中浮現起一雙大到不可思議嬰兒藍眼睛，咯咯笑著吐泡泡的樣子。

"怎麼啦杰鳥 ? 臉紅了 ? 诶我剛剛說了什麼嗎 ? "

 

仍保有身為前任羅賓自尊的青年頭也不回的走了。

哄了半天才終於肯正眼看那毫無自知自己多有魅力的男人。

 

"明天一早，我們出發吧。" 

他說。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉這章各種狗血和ooc，作者實在hold不住正劇向(慘  
> 只好一路朝傻白甜狂奔(土下座


	8. 超蝙番外

布魯斯已經冷落自己好一陣子了。

當然蝙蝠俠與超人仍舊是無懈可擊的最佳拍檔，也一如往常的結伴進行為時至少兩個月的深空任務，但他們之間從那次的事件以後，連一個小小的擁抱都不曾有過。

倒不是自己沒有主動試著談談，但蝙蝠俠總有理由各種迴避。超人感覺得出來，甚至連過近的距離都會令對方不適。

原先克拉克猜想大蝙蝠大概需要一點時間調適，來面對失而復得的二兒子和莫名出現的私生子。他也很樂意隨時提供愛人情感上的支持。

 

然而幾個星期後，重新歸隊的蝙蝠俠似乎......少了些什麼。

小鎮男孩以為經過這段時間親情的滋潤後，布魯斯至少會不那麼緊繃，然而哥譚之子眼裡的陰影不減反增。

他拒絕自己的碰觸，不願接受單獨談話，甚至在所有人面前裝作若無其事。

不知怎麼的，自己正在失去布魯斯。

克拉克很害怕。

 

他在狹小的艦橋空間裡攔下了對方。

"我們需要談談。" 大概很難想像，這句話竟然從超人口中說出。

毋需隻字片語，蝙蝠俠的肢體動作很明確表達了不樂意。然而艦艇就這麼大，他們似乎也無處可逃。

兩人默默地一前一後隨行，來到相對隱蔽的臥室空間。期間克拉克不曾試圖去握住對方的手，哪怕自己其實渴望著更多接觸。

不等對方開口，布魯斯率先摘下了頭盔，那雙看不清神情的眼眸依舊隱匿在暗處。

"是時候結束了。" 他說。

結束什麼 ? 超人一頭霧水。

"我們之間的關係，對彼此來說都是有害的。"

等等，他想的該不會是......

"就到此為止吧。如果你想的話，還是可以做朋友。"

眼看布魯斯就要再度戴上頭盔，用重重堅甲將自己武裝成黑暗騎士，克拉克連忙握住對方臂膀。

用力到幾乎有些疼痛的程度。

 

"等等布魯斯 ! 我知道最近家裡發生了不少事，以為你需要時間和空間獨處......如果我做了什麼，傷害到你和孩子...我...我都會改的 ! 要知道，你們都是我的家人啊 ! "

"迪克，提姆，傑森.....孩子們都在，我們有什麼理由不在一起呢 ? 還有達米安，天啊那小傢伙真像你，真不愧是布魯斯的兒子......"

"夠了 ! " 一擊重拳勘勘擦過超人頰旁，狠狠摜上金屬牆面，幾乎打出了凹坑。

 

"還不懂嗎。"

"那孩子就是...我背叛你的.......證據。" 男人嘶啞的說著。

 

超人愣了愣，堅毅的臉龐上浮現莫可奈何的笑容。

"我相信，你有你的理由。"

厚實掌心朝男人憤怒的臉龐靠攏，卻因對方微微偏過了頭而只能落在脖頸交接處。

布魯斯那始終盯著地上某個虛無的眼神終於緩緩回溫，上抬到了克拉克肩頸的高度。

"這自始自終都是個錯誤。"

"而我愛你，以及你所有的錯誤。" 那雙大手終於如願以償，包裹住了黑暗騎士憔悴許多的面龐，輕柔使力著，讓彼此的眼神相交。

人類閉起雙眼，靠上那無堅不摧的額頭，長久以來第一次得以稍作歇息。

 

 

"塔莉亞對我下了藥。"

布魯斯回想起那噩夢般的夜晚。

 

蝙蝠俠在昏暗的房間內醒來，發現自己被牢牢捆在床上，赤身裸/體著。

果然還是過於輕忽。

難耐的熱潮自下身湧上，不必是最佳偵探也能猜出發生了甚麼。

布魯斯試圖掙扎，藥劑中含有的肌肉鬆弛劑卻使得所有努力徒勞無功。

 

接下來的一切......布魯斯情願自己永遠也不要記得。

儘管回憶總是像哥譚下水道的汙泥般，惡臭而無法輕易去除，或許還潛藏著有害物質。

 

人們常有這樣錯誤的想像，身為男性，被女性硬上也是"賺到了"。

當你勃起射精，當你無助的、被迫的達到高潮，他們便會認為你是自願的，你樂於如此。

而布魯斯只想殺了那樣的自己。

 

"我很抱歉...都是我的錯......我不該這麼大意...不該...讓她有機會的..."

蝙蝠俠沒注意到自己正語無倫次地道著歉，直到能撼動星球的溫暖大手將他的臉龐輕輕抬起，對上那雙始終澄澈明朗的眼眸。

"你知道的，我們總會對受害者說，那不是他們的錯。"

"不是因為穿著暴露，不是因為深夜行走於暗巷，更無關乎自己有沒有小心翼翼的防止他人侵害。"

"他們就只是，無辜而可憐的受害者而已。"

 

"而這個社會永遠不該指責那些受害者們。" 布魯斯反射性的回答著。

"但我不是......"

"不是什麼 ? 受害者嗎 ? " 超人沒有讓對方把話說完。

 

"每個人都可能成為受暴的那方，即便身為男性，身為超級英雄，身為無所不能的蝙蝠俠。"

"而你，親愛的，永遠別想認為這是自己的錯。"

布魯斯幾乎要陷溺於那樣的晴空當中，忘了自己必須永世背負的那些，沉重的渣滓。

他不覺得自己值得原諒，但他的克拉克，總是如此美好而善良的克拉克，願意，且敞開了雙臂。

還有什麼理由能不奔向烈陽 ? 即便......即便總有一天那雙人造羽翼可能熔毀殆盡。

但總會有人接住自己。

 

他熱烈的吻上對方。

那個總會接住自己的傢伙。

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家看到這裡  
> 以下是作者murmur時間 :
> 
> 關於性暴力的男性受害者們，大概是蠻常被忽略甚至不當嘲笑的的一群  
> DC創造了這樣的時空背景與事件，卻沒能好好去探討，算是蠻可惜的一點  
> 之前曾在IG上看到有人分享緘默動畫電影版中達米安勸戒父親對貓女別太上心的小片段  
> 說實話，如果抱持著輕鬆心情，沒有多想的，那是個蠻可愛而搞笑的蝙蝠家式親情時刻
> 
> 但下方網友的留言確實點醒了我們  
> 如果今天性別交換，達米安不就正要求著因為被強暴而懷了自己的母親該在約會前吃避孕藥  
> 並"把腳夾緊"，以免自己又多了個弟弟妹妹  
> 用膝蓋想也知道如果是這樣的故事DC肯定會被砲轟致死
> 
> 只是換了個性別，看起來卻天差地遠  
> 也許下次那些看似平凡無奇的小事，換個角度想想，便能發現他是多麼的不合宜且不恰當
> 
> 當然也有人堅持老爺和塔姊是兩情相悅，這個我就不多說什麼了  
> 劇情本來就是隨著編劇不同而有不同的詮釋角度  
> 只是在這裡提出，希望在這個重視平權的社會裡，大家能從更多不同的方面來欣賞，並剖析為眾人所熱愛的，蝙蝠俠的故事
> 
> 並不僅僅作為超級英雄，而是整個社會的縮影  
> 這也是我熱愛DC的理由之一
> 
> 最後，要在這裡跟大家說聲抱歉，關於本篇的走向作者都是想到哪寫到哪  
> 然而最近實在沒啥關於後續發展的靈感  
> 想說就讓他們停在第七章那樣還算歡樂的開放式結局也不錯  
> 不然以少正的背景走正劇向實在很容易BE  
> 天知道我們只是想讓桶哥過上幸福快樂的日子啊官方真可惡(摔  
> 就當作12和小小米開始了各種刺激而愉悅的小家庭生活吧xs  
> 有緣再見了~


End file.
